


I hate valentines day

by 2u2000yrsfromnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2u2000yrsfromnow/pseuds/2u2000yrsfromnow
Summary: A short fic where Mikasa Ackerman tries to make her stubborn girlfriend fall in love with valentines day
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Annie Leonhart woke up to the smell of pancakes, her eyes were blurry with sleep and her blonde locks falling on her pale face, she looked over to the other side of her bed. It was empty. Annie sat up in the bed and threw on her white hoodie, she made her way out of her bedroom and saw her girlfriend Mikasa Ackerman immersed in what she was doing in the kitchen. Annie made her way over to her and wrapped her arms around the black haired girls waist

‘You look beautiful this morning’ Annie hummed

‘Nooo Annie go away, go back to bed’ Mikasa groaned

‘Why? I’m just saying hello’

‘I can’t serve you breakfast in bed if you’re not in bed’

‘oh? And what have I done to deserve that?’’

‘Annie do you know what day it is?’

‘Sunday?’

’No it valentines day’ Mikasa laughed as Annie audibly groaned

’Come on Mikasa I thought you were on my side’ Annie whined

‘What do you mean by that’

‘Thought you agreed with me that Valentines was dumb’

‘When did I ever say that’

‘Never, I just thought we kinda telepathically agreed not to do anything for valentines’

‘You thought wrong Annie Leonhart, now get your ass back in bed before I eat all of your pancakes’

‘Fine fine’ Annie chuckled backing away to the bedroom. ‘But we will be talking about this’

Annie and Mikasa sat together on their bed, enjoying Mikasas perfect cooking

‘Mikasa I don’t understand why you’re so eager celebrate a holiday created by capitalism to sell more chocolate and make people feel lonely’ Annie complained shoving her face full of the strawberry heart shaped pancakes Mikasa had made her

‘Someone has had a bad experience before’ Mikasa laughed

‘No I’ve just never had any urge to celebrate it, if I want to celebrate my love with someone then I can do it anyday, who says I have to love you the most this day?’

‘Well I’ve already made plans for us Annie, so you’re going to celebrate with me whether you like it or not’

‘I can’t believe you’re making me celebrate this awful day with you’ Annie sighed

‘You seem to be enjoying the pancakes despite being so miserable’ Mikasa stated

‘Yeah it reminds me why i put up with you’

‘Im taking that as a compliment’ Mikasa smiled

After they had finished their pancakes, Annie threw on some clothes and put her hair up in her normal bun as Mikasa cleaned up. She sighed and looked in the mirror, she hated this day but was willing to put in the effort for her girlfriend, she wanted to make her happy, that was all that mattered to her but it was so hard to pretend she enjoyed the tacky glitter hearts everywhere and the cheap heart chocolate.

‘Hey Annie we’re going out now’ she heard Mikasa shout out from another room. Annie walked through into the lounge and saw Mikasa standing there wearing a casual red flowery dress paired with some heart earrings, she made Annie feel insanely underdressed

‘Wow you look amazing’ Annie said in awe

’Thanks’ Mikasa blushed back ‘lets go’

They walked together through the air hand in hand, Annie internally cringing at the street, decorated with pink tassels and glitter.

‘So Mikasa you never told me what you had planned’ Annie said while looking up at Mikasa

‘Well first we’re going to the cinema, then you’ll have to wait and see’

‘Ah so you’re pulling out all the valentines clichés today, at least tell me what movie we’re going to see’ Annie sighed

‘Ive decided to be nice to you Annie, I was going to book us in for a romcom but I didn’t want you to want to completely want to kill yourself so I decided to go for fantastic beasts’

‘Not much better but I’ll cope’ 

‘Come on Annie give it a try, you might enjoy it’ Mikasa groaned

‘If you enjoy it, I enjoy it’ Annie tried to force a smile

The movie theatre was dark and busy, filled with couples that just wanted to enjoy the day together, Annie sat in the chair next to Mikasa chewing her popcorn loudly, she’d been bored of this movie five minutes after it started, she’d want nothing more than just to stay home and watch a movie but no Mikasa decided to cave to societal pressures and they had to go outside

‘If the couple in row four doesn’t stop making out I think I’m going to throw up’ Annie whispered and laughed to Mikasa

‘Annie shut up I’m trying to watch the film, also stop chewing so loudly please’ Mikasa spat back

‘Come on Mikasa this movie is so boring’ 

‘Go to sleep then’

Hm, Mikasa might actually have a point, Annie thought, she rested her head on Mikasas warm shoulder, this was better. She could feel Mikasa’s soft hair as she fell asleep as the the movie played in the background. Mikasa looked down at her sleeping girlfriend, she knew she’d hate it but she admired the view of Annie finally shutting up and sleeping peacefully on her shoulder, she was always a pretty sleeper and it almost distracted her from the movie, she smiled and sat back in her chair while enjoying the movie.

Mikasa smiled as the credits rolled, she enjoyed the movie and was so glad she dragged Annie out to see it, Annie was still peacefully sleeping on her shoulder

‘Annie, Annie its time to wake uppp’ Mikasa said calmly as she lightly shook her

‘Ugh is the movie over already’ Annie awoke rubbing her eyes

‘Come on sleeping beauty we need to leave if we want to get to our lunch reservations on time’

‘Oo you got us reservations, you’re fancy Mikasa’

‘Its just at a small coffee shop, nothing too expensive’ Mikasa stated as they walked together out of the cinema

‘Ill look forward to it either way Mikasa, I’m feeling better after that nap, I’m assuming you enjoyed the movie’ 

‘I did, I was way better without you constantly in my ear’

‘Hey I wasn’t that bad’

‘You really were’ Mikasa laughed

‘And you love me regardless’ Annie blushed going in for a kiss

‘Nope no not yet, I’m not willing to sacrifice my lipstick yet’ Mikasa said playfully pushing Annie away

‘Aw man you’re cold Mikasa, you can’t spare your desperate girlfriend a small bit of affection?’ Annie pouted

‘Not after how you acted in that movie theatre’ Mikasa replied ‘come on you, lets get some lunch’

The made their way to the small coffee shop Mikasa had picked out, it was cute and cozy with many plants as decorations, Annie admired the cakes that were stacked up behind glass

‘I hate to admit it but this looks amazing Mikasa’

‘I’ve done something good today huh, what do you want I’ll go up and order for you’ Mikasa asked

‘Uh I’ll just have a cheese and tomato melt please, not that hungry I had a lot of popcorn at the cinema’ Annie replied

Mikasa returned to the table with their food and placed in on the table in front of Annie who was playing games on her phone while she waited

‘I didn’t know what drink you wanted so I brought you a Diet Coke, so I hope that’s okay’ Mikasa awkwardly smiled

‘Ah you know me so well Mikasa, I am so proud of you for showing self restraint and not buying us any heart shaped cookies’ Annie said taking a bite of her food ‘but honestly you spoil me, thanks for the food’

‘Its nothing, its all part of my plan to seduce you into loving valentines day’

‘It isn’t working Mikasa I still think its corny as fuck’

‘We’ll see’ Mikasa smiled

They sat together eating their food and enjoying the environment of the café, they sat talking and laughing at random things, Annie looked lovingly at Mikasa as she took small sips of her coffee, flinching the fact it was still to hot, maybe she could get used about this valentines day thing.

‘So Mikasa, what are we doing after this? You claimed you had the whole day planned’ Annie questioned

‘I do’ Mikasa replied taking another sip of her coffee

‘So what is it then’

‘You know that fair that has temporarily opened up on the green space near us?’

‘Oh come on Mikasa, that’s so predictable, we don’t live in a romcom you know?’ Annie mocked

‘Well I think it will be fun, I don’t care what you think, don’t bash it before you try it’

‘I won’t but you know what you need to try? This cake.’ Annie said eating the slice of cake that Annie had brought after finishing her food

‘You have such a sweet tooth’ Mikasa laughed

‘And what’s wrong with that? Here try some’ Annie scooped up a large bit of cake with her spoon and brought it up to Mikasa’s mouth blushing

‘Mm yeah its nice you’re right’ Mikasa said her mouth full with cake

‘Hm Mikasa you’ve got some on your face’ Annie replied with heavy eyes and used her thumb to wipe it off the side off her mouth

‘Annie..’ Mikasa looked at her seriously

‘What I wasn’t going to let you walk around with cake on your mouth’

They both burst in laughter at Annies supposedly innocent comment.

Once they had finished their food, they walked out of the café together

‘You look like you’re enjoying yourself’ Mikasa said to Annie smugly

‘Don’t worry my mood will instantly drop as soon as you make me go on a ride at the fair’ Annie replied ‘you haven’t won yet’

‘Hm I think I can sway you eventually’

‘Never, I still think this is wayyy too cheesy’

As they got closer to the fair they could start to hear the loud music blasting from the rides and the shouts of everyone who was running around and having fun on the rides. As they entered the fair bright lights lit up their eyes and the smells of the fried food overloaded their senses.

‘God its so loud here’ Annie shouted

‘Yeah’ Mikasa replied ‘where do you want to go first?’

‘Home’ 

‘Very funny Annie, how about the spinning teacups?’

‘Im warning you now, I’m going to hate it but okay lets go’

Mikasa dragged Annie by the arm to the line of the teacup ride and stood there together waiting for their turn, after 5 minutes the ride operator called them up and Mikasa picked out a pink teacup and they both sat down next to each other on the plastic seat. 

‘Excited Annie?’ Mikasa smirked

’Nope’ Annies face remained expressionless 

The ride made an abrupt start and pushed Annie into Mikasas chest, the teacups started to spin around quickly and the wind flew through Mikasa’s hair as she grabbed onto Annie.

‘This is faster than expected’ Annie shouted, trying to get Mikasa to hear her over the wind and loud music

‘I know but I’m not complaining’ Mikasa shouted back as the smaller girl clinged to her chest 

The ride spun for what seemed like ages and Annie held on tighter to Mikasa’s chest. The ride made an abrupt stop and Annie quickly removed herself from Mikasa’s chest and stood up quickly.

‘You enjoy that Annie?’ Mikasa smirked

‘It was kinda lame’ she replied

‘Says the girl who clung to my chest’

‘Shut up’ Annie said a blush forming on her pale cheeks

They walked around the fair hand in hand, looking at the rides but were never able to choose a ride, so they walked around aimlessly constantly disagreeing, until they found one game.

‘Wow that teddy bear is huge’ Mikasa said in awe

‘Do you want it?’ Annie asked

‘Huh?’

‘I mean if we’re going for valentines clichés I need to win you a bear right, you’ll keep it forever when you miss me and all that bullshit’

‘I mean you can if you want but I’m not forcing you too’ Mikasa replied still confused why Annie is willing to do this

‘Hey sir’ Annie shouted to the man operating the ride ‘what do I need to do to win that bear’

‘You need to take the hammer, hit the pressure point and if the thing rises to the top you win, its a test of strength’ he said handing Annie the hammer

‘Ah Mikasa this is going to be so easy, you’ve seen me at the gym’ Annie smirked, Mikasa just sighed at her cockiness. Annie lifted the hammer and brought it down on the point, it nearly reached the top but it was not there yet,

‘Wait let me keep trying’ Annie said out of breath after trying multiple times

‘Let me have a go’ Mikasa said calmly as she took the hammer from Annie

‘I don’t know if you’d be able to do it Mikasa, I think it’s rigged’ 

Mikasa brought the hammer over her head and smashed it down onto the point, the thing rose up to the top immediately and the bell rang, Mikasa shouted out in victory and Annie huffed as Mikasa took the bear from the man

‘Aw come on Annie, I just got lucky’ Mikasa sighed and put her arm around Annie to try and cheer her up

‘But I was supposed to win you the bear’ Annie replied with no emotion

‘I thought you hated clichés’

Annie looked up to Mikasa in defeat

‘Come on grumpy, lets go get you some donuts’ Mikasa laughed as she took Annie towards the donut stand, the smell of fried food and sugar filled Annies nose making her feel a lot better

‘Here you are Annie’ Mikasa smiled shoving a donut into Annies face ‘I know how much you love your donuts’

‘Correct’ Annie replied sitting down on a bench ready to enjoy her food, a small smile lighting up her face as she took a bite of her donut 

‘Annie you’re covered in sugar’ Mikasa giggled as Annie finished her donut. Annie seemed offended by that comment and quickly brushed it off her lips

‘Come on Annie I was supposed to pull a classic bit where take it off myself’ Mikasa joked

‘I hate you’ Annie argued

‘Don’t act like you wouldn’t like that’

’Piss off’ Annie chuckled as she stood up ‘so are we going home now?’

‘No, I have got one more thing I want us to do’ Mikasa blushed as she led Annie towards the Ferris wheel

‘No no nope Mikasa, I am not letting you pull a part where you kiss me at the top of the wheel like in all those movies’

‘I totally didn’t plan anything like that’ Mikasa lied

‘I can tell when you’re lying’

‘Come on Annie, you’ll love the view’ Mikasa convinced as she brought them both tickets and stepped in the queue until they were ushered into their seats.

As soon as they sat down Mikasa grabbed Annies hand, looking into her eyes, Annie looked away and blushed

‘These seats are sweaty’ she quietly complained

‘Shush and enjoy the ride’

The wheel started to movie and they were slowly lifted up, Annies eyes lit up with the view, she didn’t know it could go this high, she was in awe at the view of the fair and the city

‘Wow its so pretty’ Annie said out loud

‘I know’ Mikasa replied ‘I think we can see our apartment from here’

Annie turned to look at Mikasa, she stared into her deep grey eyes

‘I know this is cringe but this view is so much better’ Annie said staring at her

Mikasa cupped Annies cheek and kissed her deeply, she could still taste the sugar from the donuts on her tongue and stained Annies lips with what remained of her lipstick. Mikasa pulled away and broke eye contact blushing

‘Ive been miserable today Mikasa, I’m sorry. I’ve never had a girlfriend who cared for me enough to make plans for valentines day, its different and new for me, I’m not used to it, not used to this feeling of being cared for, I really do love you’ Annie confessed

‘Don’t worry about it, we will hopefully have many more years to get used to it, I’m serious about you’

‘Me too, can we go home now? its dark and I’d rather be alone with you right now’

‘Of course’

They walked home hand in hand, basking in each others presence, the street lights illuminating their faces and lighting up their path. They got back to the apartment and felt relaxed from finally being back inside and at home,

‘Im just going to get changed for night’ Annie half smiled kissing Mikasa’s cheek ‘I’ll be back’

Mikasa watched as she disappeared in the bathroom, she had one more surprise for her, she went to the cupboard under the sink and took out a small wrapped box and went back to the couch waiting for Annie to reappear.

Annie came out of the bathroom wearing her night clothes which consisted of an old t-shirt.

‘Hey come over here’ Mikasa said presenting the box

‘For me?’ Annie asked and Mikasa nodded, Annie slowly unwrapped the box and gasped ‘what is this Mikasa?’

Annie held up a scrapbook that had her name on it

‘Open it’ Mikasa suggested gently

Annie opened the book and swooned, on the first page was a note

_Dear Annie_

_Happy valentines day, since the day we met I have saved everything that reminded me of us, from movie tickets to pictures. I put it all together in this book for you to remind you of our (almost) first year together, I hope you like it and we can look back on it when we’re older and laugh at all the memories_

_I love you_

_Mikasa xx_

Annie flicked threw the pages and saw all the pictures of them, from when they first got together to only a few days ago

‘Oh Mikasa, its beautiful I love it so much’ Annie smiled as she threw her arms around Mikasas neck giving her a tight hug ‘I feel bad I haven’t got you anything’

‘I don’t care, you being here with me is enough’

‘I love you’

‘I love you too’

Annie smiled into a sweet kiss and hummed as Mikasa returned it

‘You’re the best person I’ve ever met Ackerman’ Annie yawned

‘You too Leonhart’ Mikasa replied ‘tired?’

‘Yeah its been a long day, I’m going to bed’ Annie said getting up

‘Ill join you’ Mikasa smiled sweetly and they walked there together

Annie lay there her head against Mikasa’s chest, she could hear her heart slowly beat as she fell into a deep slumber

She could get used to valentines day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowww this was supposed to be a valentines one shot but a part 2 was requested, so here's a short part two I wrote, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> based off the prompt **“It tastes like…. You tried…. I’ll eat it. It’s a good attempt. Really.”** by ddaenghoney on Tumblr

Mikasa woke up the next morning abruptly to a loud angry shout, she grunted with the interruption and looked at the clock next to her. 

It was 1pm, how had Annie let her sleep in this long? She usually impatiently woke Mikasa up early so they could both go on a morning jog together, it was a ritual that they both kept religiously so why all of a sudden was Mikasa waking up in the afternoon?

She got up out of the warm bed and put on a hoodie to attempt to combat the chill of the cool afternoon apartment. Mikasa walked barefoot out of the bedroom to see what the noise was, she was greeted with a stressed looking Annie sitting on the cold kitchen floor, she could barely recognise her.

Annies hair was in its regular bun but it had become disheveled and loose. Mikasa’s black apron clung firmly to her chest and it was covered in flour, eggs and butter along with her face covered in red icing, making it look like she had badly hurt herself. Mikasa stared in shock as she looked at the kitchen, it looked like a bomb had gone off and Annie was caught in the explosive ingredients.

‘Uhh Annie what’s going on?’ Mikasa asked shocked as Annie looked up to her as if to apologise

‘Oh good morning Mikasa’ Annie chuckled worry in her voice as she stood up to greet her girlfriend ‘I uh felt terrible that you put in all the effort yesterday, so I tired to do something for you but as you can see it didn’t go very well’

Annie presented Mikasa with a cake, it looked like Annie had attempted to cut it in a heart shape but it turned out to look more like a ‘v’ shape, the top of it was smeared with patchy red icing and messy white icing on the top was written to spell out ‘I love you’ in Annies sloppy handwriting.

‘Did you make this for me?’ Mikasa half laughed and blushed

‘You don’t have to eat it’ Annie spoke quickly ‘I mean I tried to do something nice for valentines but it completely failed, eating this will probably kill you, I don’t know why on earth I decided to make a cake I can’t even cook, if you want we can go out and I’ll buy you cake I kn-‘

Mikasa silenced Annie by abruptly pressing their lips together, Annie opened her eyes wide in shock but quickly accepted Mikasa’s affection and pulled her in tighter.

‘But seriously Mikasa’ Annie stated pulling away, still being held tight in Mikasa’s arms ‘this was a big fail, let me just take you to a restaurant’

‘It can’t be that bad’ Mikasa smirked ‘I mean from what I tasted off your lips, it was good’

Annie blushed bright red as she went to get a fork, she quickly dug out a hole in the cake and presented it to Mikasa’s lips

‘Aren’t you supposed to cut it with a knife’ Mikasa questioned

‘This cake doesn’t deserve any of our fancy knives’

Mikasa closed her eyes and ate the piece of cake that Annie offered to her

‘What do you think?’

‘I can taste the effort and love you put into it’ Mikasa nodded trying not to hurt Annies feelings

‘Is it really that bad? I’m so sorry’

‘No, I’m happy you made this for me, I really appreciate the effort Annie’ Mikasa smiled lovingly ‘do you want to try some?’

‘I think I’d throw up’

‘Aw come on don’t be moody because things didn’t go your way, I can feed it to you if you want’ Mikasa teased looking at her girlfriends pouting face

‘Im not opposed to the idea’ Annie smiled as they both sat down on the couch together, Mikasa letting Annie cuddle up into her chest.

‘Now open up’ Mikasa fed Annie a spoonful of cake and watched as a grimace form on her face

‘Ugh that really is terrible, how can you even pretend to like that?’ 

‘I focused more on the sentiment than the taste’ Mikasa smiled as Annie took a long sip of water ‘maybe one day I can teach you how to cook a good cake’ 

‘Id like that, I mean you have to break up with me if I ever make something like that again’

‘You could poison me and I’d still be head over heels for you Leonhart’

They both blushed as Mikasa pulled Annie closer and gave her a soft kiss on the back of her head

‘Soo would it now be acceptable for me to order some cake and ask if you want to cuddle on the sofa all day watching movies?’ Annie asked

‘No way we’re cleaning up that awful mess you created in the kitchen, seriously how on earth did it get that bad?’ Mikasa jokingly scolded her

‘Whatttt I was just trying to do something nice, baking isn’t my strong point’ Annie complained as Mikasa dragged her back to the kitchen

After an hour of thoroughly cleaning the kitchen they finally lay together on the couch, eating cake that Annie had brought from a local bakery.

‘Im so glad we have a bakery near us’ Annie praised as she shoved another spoonful of cake into her mouth

‘Its nice cake but it doesn’t have the same amount of love you put in yours’ Mikasa pouted

‘I’ll make it up to you next valentines day, I’ll be a pro baker by then’

‘Or you could make it up to me now?’ Mikasa smiled as she shifted to face Annie

‘What do you have in mind?’ Annie smiled back

Mikasa kissed Annie gently as a movie played in the background, Annie clung to her neck as their lips slowly moved together. Flushed, Mikasa pulled away and pulled Annie into a tight hug

‘Happy late valentines, I tried’ Annie whispered 

‘Shh the movies getting good’ Mikasa stated as Annie snuggled closer to her chest ‘I love you Annie’

‘I love you too Mikasa’


End file.
